Caroline Spencer
Caroline Spencer II is the daughter of Karen Spencer and is named after her late aunt Caroline Spencer Forrester who died in 1990 from leukemia. After discovering that her son, Rick Forrester, was secretly working on a new fashion line with his ex-wife, Amber Moore, Brooke Logan made it her mission to get Amber out of their lives once and for all and began searching for new designers around the country. She eventually came upon some sketches designed by Caroline Spencer. Brooke called up Karen in New York to bring her and Caroline for a job at Forrester Creations. Karen . Caroline is surprised that the interview is for Forrester Creations' new designer. Brooke and Ridge Forrester couldn't wait to rub it in Amber's face that she will no longer be a part of Rick's life or a member of Forrester Creations. Amber disbelieves that anyone or anything will ever come between her and Rick. Caroline and Karen soon arrive at Forrester Creations and everyone's attention is drawn to her. Brooke and Ridge are ecstatic that she's there, Rick and Thomas Forrester completely drool over her, and Amber scoffs her off. Caroline is soon hired as Rick's design partner for his fashion line. Rick and Thomas soon begin fighting for Caroline's attention and affection, continuing the Forrester/Logan feud. Thomas dates Caroline for a while, and she even introduces him to her mother Karen and her longtime partner Danielle, but things quickly change she starts having feelings for Rick. soon as Rick and Thomas then get into a fight, and Caroline breaks up with Thomas after Rick falsly accused him of pushing him through a window. then She and Rick start dating soon after. Romance with RickEditRick and Caroline's relationship goes well at first, but when he starts volunteering at Dayzee's coffeehouse, things begin to fall apart. Rick meets an employee named Maya Avant and starts spending time with her, resulting in Caroline feeling neglected. She resorts to scheming to try and get him to stay with her, but his connection with Maya proves to be too strong. Carter and Maya go out for a little bit, but Maya returns to Rick. When Rick and Maya were dating again, Caroline maliciously made up female names starting with M to insult Maya. Such as Mariah (To Rick), Maria (To Maya), Mitsy (To Rick and Maya), Monica (To Rick), Melissa (To Rick), Marietta (To Carter), Mona (To Rick and Maya), and (after she took a break) Martha (To Rick). Caroline confides in her uncle Bill about her troubled romance with Rick. Bill then hires his assistant Alison and his longtime associate and friend Justin Barber to dig up dirt on Maya. When he gets the info he needs, Bill has Maya's ex-boyfriend Jesse show up at a nightclub Rick takes her to. Allison then takes a picture of Jesse and Maya talking. When Bill threatens Maya, she breaks up with Rick, making room for Caroline to try and get back together with him. It works for a while, but Maya realizes that she can't allow herself to be bullied by people like Bill and Caroline and tells Rick what Bill did. Caroline is shocked, but Maya's revealation proves to be the end of Rick and Caroline's relationship. Rick lets Bill know that if he ever bullies Maya again, Caroline will lose her job at Forrester Creations. Caroline is crushed but also angry (she didn't hear Rick's threat). She confides in Carter Walton about her breakup with Rick. She also vows to make Maya pay. Caroline has a friend of hers, Rafael, a movie and television producer, cast Maya and Carter in an Internet web series called Room 8, a show about a guy who lets a girl live with him after in his apartment, and they fantasize about each other. Caroline told Rafael about her and Rick, and she wants them back together. Rafael wrote some scripts, but Caroline edited almost all of them to make them "steamier" so they fall in love, and she can have Rick back. Rafael and Caroline show up to Rick's Fourth Of July Party (partly to make him jealous, which fails), and Rafael shows Rick, Maya, Oliver, Thomas, Dayzee, and Marcus the edited episodes he did digitally. Rick and Maya had a small bickerment but are still together. Maya, however, begins to wonder if someone other then Rafael is pulling the strings behind the scenes. For the next episode, Rafael brought in a couple of guniea pigs, but Caroline pushed for a water bed. Rafael and Caroline had a fight in which he accused Caroline of not caring about his career. Both guniea pigs and the water bed were kept, but Caroline apparently doesn't like rodents. During a scene involving the water bed, Maya admits to Carter that there's a boundary. An unsure Maya isn't able to do the scene the way it's written, which angers Rafael resulting in him getting into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya pushes Caroline to admit tot what she did. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs escaped, going between Caroline's legs, which freaked her out resulting in her jumping on the water bed where her heels popped the bed, leaving Caroline soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Caroline is beside herself with anger and regret. Caroline met up with Rafael again, and he told her that was going to redo the web series but admit they did need to be steamier but not as steamy as she wanted it. Caroline agreed that he'd help her get Rick back some other way. Rick was in a business meeting with Eric, Thorne, Caroline, and Thomas where his contributions weren't high, and Eric felt Forrester Creations could use a new president. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out, Rick will be replaced. Caroline told Rick she'd make sure he would stay president, and Rick told her if she helped him stay he'd do anything. Caroline's hoping he would take her back, but she also fears that once he retains his position, he won't need her anymore and drop her. Rafael encouraged Caroline that Rick would like the happier less negative Caroline and when Caroline tried being nice around Maya, Maya didn't buy it. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out Rick will be replaced. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. Maya ran up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. Maya came when Rick left and Caroline and Maya had a few words with Maya winning. Carter proposed to Maya and she accepted and later on Rick proposed to Caroline. In November 2013, Caroline called Maya Mona again and then Matilda (Nov. 5), and on November 6 when Maya decided to rejoin Forrester Creations, trying to make peace, Caroline still maliciously called her Myrna (/Mirna) and Maya fired back by calling her Carol. Rick and Caroline were married at the Forrester Mansion on December 2, 2013 in an impromptu ceremony in front of family and friends.